Happy appy the bannana brothers the oranges derry berry and Mirandas revenge
It starts with happy saying hey kids today i will teach you how to stay safe and happy does a death smile for 7 minutes and it cut to a kid who is trying to cross the road then happy saids hey kid their is a dollar u should get it in the road then the kid goes to the road a picks up the dollor then a car runs over him and it showed his body his face his body is torn off and blood all over the road happy does a death smile for 20 seconds then it cuts to a girl who was playing with bugs and happy saids hey kid did you know that u can eat bugs try eating the bug and the girl finds a butterfly and eat it then the girl starts to fell sick and the girl falls to the ground and happy drags the girl body to his fan and sounds of blood and flesh cut can be heard for 6 minutes and happy opens the van door with blood in happys face and blood and bones and body parts all over the van then happy doees his death smile for 3 minutes then it cut to a room with a shadows siting in chairs and the shadow looks like the oranges derry berry miranda and the bannana brothers and ben bannana said so whats are plan to kill happy appy then oscar orange saids are plan is to think appy to thinking that he is going to a waterpark then we knock happy out and shoot him so that he wont hurt anyone ever after then miranda saids what if freddrick trys to kill us she said in a cofused look the oscar orange saids we hide in the bushes then we shoot him in the head then miranda saids oh ok then they all laughed in low piched voice then it cuts to happy in the playground helping a kid that fell in the swings than he saw a light blue van than miranda gets out of the van then she saids hey happy appy we are going to the water park wanna come then happy gives a cofused look and saids miranda? i thought forenzik killed you then miranda saids will im back, happy saids how did you get revived he said then miranda saids will a lighting striked and some how i was back to live then happy says oh ok then miranda saids so wanna go or no then happys saids yes so that i can kill i mean help kids and goes to the van then happy saids oh nice van you got then derry berry sneaks to happy and try to knock out happy then happy turns and saw derry berry then happy does and saids well well well its derry berry it been a long time since we meet then happy grabs derry berry and throws him to the van door derry berry screams in pain and gets up and happy appy then grabs a knife and stabs it in derry berrys arm and screams in pain and happy grabs a saw and trys to cut him in half derry berry had a fear on his face beging for marcy then he heard a gunshoot sound and saw happy appy and was shoot in the head then he saw Octavius orange with a gun and derry berry saids thanks Octavius you welcome she said then miranda opens the van door and saids what happened then derry berry said happy tried to kill me and tried to saw me in half but Octavius shoot happy happy in the face then miranda says well at least happy is dead and it cuts at night where miranda burrys happys body then billy bannana saids now that happy is dead every kid is save then they they look where they burryed happys body for 12 minutes then a shadowy fidger looms over them and says did u forgot someone and they turn and was shocked and then showed a promo for gullah gullah island Category:Fanon Category:Fan made Category:Happy appy the bannana brothers the oranges derry berry and Mirandas revenge